


Gift of a Friend: Book Seventeen

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Chaotic (Cartoon), Code Lyoko, Codename: Kids Next Door, D.Gray-man, Disney - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago, Leverage, My Little Pony, Real Person Fiction, Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works, ufc fighter maycon mendonca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where a former Team Rocket grunt and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052
Kudos: 1





	Gift of a Friend: Book Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Seventeen  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/KND/DM/CC/SS/LN/MLP/CL/LE has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) KND/DM/CC/SS/LN/MLP/CL/LE(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where a former Team Rocket grunt and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Jennifer Shope...Tabitha St. Germain  
> Princess Harumi...Britt McKillip  
> Maycon Mendonca, Sam Oldham, Keanu Reeves...Themselves  
> Nigel Uno...Ben Diskin  
> Allen Walker...Todd Haberkorn  
> Tom Majors...Jason Griffith  
> Spike...Matt Davis  
> Jeremy Belpois...Marin Lafitte  
> Eliot Spencer...Christian Kane  
> Wallabee Beetles...Dee Bradley Baker  
> Nick Newman...Joshua Morrow  
> Kyle Abbott...Michael Mealor  
> Chance Chancellor...Donny Boaz  
> Nate Hastings...Brooks Darnell  
> Brad Carlton...Don Diamont

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. At Shamouti Megamall. Jari is about to leave for his journey when someone steps in front of him. Maycon and Jari were best friends once. But they hadn't spoken in some time since Maycon agreed to join Team Rocket.

Team Rocket was known for stealing and poaching pokemon. 

"I'm not apart of Team Rocket anymore. I haven't been in a long time." Maycon promised. 

"Whatever you say Maycon." Jari remarked. 

Jari groans and places his hands over his back which had been bothering him for a bit. Jari's mother had told him that it was probably from the stress. The stress of going on a Pokemon Journey. 

"Jari Is it your back again? I won't hurt you. Just trust me." Maycon said. 

Maycon gives Jari a back massage. Jari feels much better once it's finished. Jari didn't trust Maycon yet but agrees to let the latter travel with him. Mostly to keep an eye on him. On the way to the first of the sixteen gyms they meet someone. 

Jari gets pointers from Keanu about training and what to expect from the gym leaders. Later Keanu asked Jari if he could travel with them. The latter agreed. 

The gang head right for the first gym. Sam is the first of the sixteen gym leaders.

"Hope you didn't have too much trouble finding your way here. I recently reprivatized the gym. I am the first gym leader Sam and I accept your challenge. Let's battle!" Sam said. 

Jari and Sam get into battle position. Jari's Vulpix vs Sam's Yamper. Jari wins. Sam hands him the first badge. 

"Ah you're a strong one. As proof your victory I present you with the first badge. One thousand pokedollars have been transferred into your account." Sam said. 

"We should probably get back to the Pokemon Center. Maybe they have some rooms." Maycon said. 

"Actually all the Pokemon Center rooms are booked for the next couple of days. Sorry." Sam said. 

"We're camping it again." Jari said. 

"You don't have to do that. The Luxury Hotel next door always has rooms available." Sam said. 

Jari had to decline Sam's suggestion. Neither he or the gang could afford to stay at the Luxury Hotel. Sam was one of the co-owners. The gang would be given a huge discount and would only have to pay a quarter of the price for one room. 

The gang spent the night at the Luxury Hotel where Keanu revealed himself to be one of the gym leaders. Jari's pokemon evolved while training for the next gym.

The next morning the gang reached the second gym. Jennifer was the second of the sixteen gym leaders. 

"I love to dive in the Cayman Islands. I'm actually planning a Christmas vacation there so that's going be alot of fun. I'm the second gym leader Jennifer and I accept your challenge. Let's go!" Jennifer said. 

Jari and Jennifer get into battle position. Jari's Ninetales vs Jennifer's Gloom. Jari wins. Jennifer gives Jari the second badge. 

"Amazing. As proof your victory I present you with the second badge. Two thousand pokedollars will be transferred into your account." Jennifer said. 

When the gang have lunch at Bueno Nacho. Maycon goes to the bathroom leaving Keanu and Jari to speak out Jari's tension towards his former best friend. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Ever since we met there's been alot of contempt and disdain between you and Maycon. What's going on?" Keanu inquired. 

Jari tells Keanu about Maycon's "former" affiliation with Team Rocket. 

"It's been hard. I don't know if I can ever trust him again." Jari said.

"I kinda get why you let him travel with you. Partly because you miss your friendship. And the other part is to keep him close." Keanu said. 

The gang went to the third gym. Keanu's gym actually. Keanu introduced them to a cousin who ran the gym in Keanu's absence. Keanu's cousin had recovered from a case of king's evil the previous year. The gym leader made sure to check in with him pretty often. 

Later Jari battled and defeated Keanu for the third badge.

"You sure are one awesome trainer. As proof of your victory I present you with the third badge. Three thousand pokedollars have been transferred into your account." Keanu said. At the fourth Gym Jari presents his challenge to Harumi.

Harumi removed the tea cosies from a pot of tea that she had made earlier. 

"I'm the gym leader Harumi. Care for some tea before we battle?" Harumi asked. 

After the gang have tea. Jari and Harumi get into battle position. Jari's Mew vs Harumi's Starly. Jari wins and Harumi tosses him the badge. 

"Your take on battling is quite refreshing Jari. As proof of your victory I present you with the fourth badge. Four thousand pokedollars will be transferred into your account." Harumi simpered. 

"Harumi Have dinner with us? We're going to Steak n' Shake." Jari invited. 

The gang and Harumi travel to Steak n' Shake. Harumi had accepted Jari's invitation. The waiter takes their orders. Food and drink are set on the table minutes later. The waiter tells them to let her know if they need anything else before leaving. 

"Even though this place is right next to my gym. I'm always so busy that I don't get to come here too often." Harumi said. 

"That must suck." Jari said. 

"The waiter was nice. I'm leaving a trip." Maycon said. 

Jari obtained the fifth and sixth badges from gym leaders Nigel and Allen. Strippers were performing at Nigel's gym. Nigel hadn't wanted to battle at first until Jari threatened to get Officer Jenny involved. Jari defeated Tom, Spike, and Jeremy.

Jeremy's verbal abuse of pokemon resulted in a black mark on his record. Jari obtained the tenth and eleventh badges from Eliot and Wally.

Wally spent most of gym battle singing. Jari had to admit that the gym leader was on song at least. Later Jari defeated Nick, Kyle, and Chance. Chance told the gang about a raffle that was going on. The winner would get a three months supply of pokeballs and potions.

Jari decided to enter but lost to another raffler.

The gang arrive at the fifteenth gym. Nate was the fifteenth of the sixteen gym leaders. 

"I recently bought out Fox News from Murdoch. Watch it after our battle and let me know what you think. I'm the gym leader Nate." Nate said. 

Jari and Nate get into battle position. Jari's Ninetales vs Nate's Scatterbug. Jari wins and Nate tosses him the badge. 

"I'm proud of you. As proof of your victory I present you with the fifteenth badge. Fifteen thousand pokedollars have been transferred into your account." Nate said. 

Jari thanked Nate and decided to pull Maycon to the side. It was time for a long overdue conversation. 

"Jari Are you okay?" Maycon worried. 

"I want to give you another chance Maycon." Jari said.

"What made you change your mind? I thought you would never trust me again." Maycon said. 

"You've been nothing but a friend to me throughout this journey. It's time I started treating you like one." Jari said. 

Jari and Maycon were once again friends. Jari had thought about it alot. The latter had really proven himself throughout the journey. Jari no longer had any anxiety about Maycon joining Team Rocket again. 

The gang head to the final gym. Jari battles Brad for the final badge. Jari's Glaceon vs Brad's Meditite. Jari wins. Brad hands him the badge. 

"You now qualify for entry into the Pokemon League. As proof of your victory I present you with the final badge. Sixteen thousand pokedollars will be transferred into your account. Now I must run." Brad said. 

Keanu whispered that Brad regularly practiced cosmeticism. The reason the gym leader had run off was probably to put on more anti aging cream. Brad was actually several years older than he appeared. 

"Well whatever works for him I guess." Jari said. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
